Smoking articles, particularly cigarettes, generally comprise a tobacco rod of shredded tobacco (usually, in cut filler form) surrounded by a paper wrapper, and a cylindrical filter aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. The tobacco rod is generally between 6.0 and 10.0 millimeters in diameter and 60 millimeters and 125 millimeters in length. Typically, the filter includes a plug of cellulose acetate tow attached to the tobacco rod by tipping paper. Ventilation of mainstream smoke can be achieved with a row or rows of perforations about a location along the filter.
Flavorant and aerosol forming agents can be added to cigarettes and smoking articles to provide a pleasurable sensory experience. Some smokers may prefer a cigarette that is capable of selectively providing a variety of different flavors, depending upon the smoker's immediate desire, either in the short term or in the long term. However, certain flavorants (and aerosol forming agents) are volatile and have the propensity to evaporate or migrate over time, which lessens the effects of those flavorants. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cigarette that enhances the transfer of flavor and aerosols, and minimizes the migration of flavor and aerosol forming agents.